Ron's deceit
by Antjex3
Summary: One shot- What if Ron get's enough of it? Character Deaths! a lot of cursing!


**Not mine**

* * *

The winter had been bad for them. The tent and the lack of food had been hard. Especially for Ron, who didn't really know hunger. The Horcrux didn't help the foul mood. Hermione was sitting outside the tent, the wards stopped the snow falling down on them. The fire outside wasn't really keeping her warm and the thin blanket she had wrapped around her body didn't keep away the biting cold. Sounds of breaking wood and the sound of things breaking broke her out of her stupor and she made her way inside the tent.

The light in the tent was very dim, which was weird. Hermione adjusted the light again. She couldn't hold in her scream. Harry was laying on one of the beds. Dark red splatters were on the floor and the bed Harry was laying on. Hermione ran towards Harry. She shook him softly, pleading. "Harry? Harry? Please talk to me?"

Hermione shook him a little harder but her hands got stained with blood. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Please Harry don't be dead." But when she turned him around, she looked into lifeless and dull green eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. ' _How the hell did this happen? I mean how did they get in here? What happened? Wait, where is Ron?'_

She frantically started to look around. "Ron! Ron! Where are you?"

"Took you long enough to notice. I guess even when fucking Harry Potter is death, you still don't give a crap about me huh?" A vicious snarl sounded behind her.

Hermione gasped again. Ron was stepping forward out of a shady corner, a bloody knife in his hand. "Ron what did you do?"

"I finally got rid of the bastard that was ruining my life. And it felt so bloody good too. His whining and your little whisper sessions drove me crazy but now they are a thing of the past."

Hermione's cheeks were wet with tears. She saw a glint of gold peeking out from under his shirt. "Ron take off the locket! You didn't know what you were doing! Come on Ron, we need to bury Harry. He deserves a decent burial and need to get out of here. We can't stay here."

"Shut up Hermione. The locket didn't make me do this. It just made me see things clear. About the fucking Boy-Who-Lived well I guess the Boy-Who-Died now. I don't understand why Voldemort had such a hard time to kill Harry. It wasn't even that hard. The fool didn't even have his wand. IT was on the other side of the tent." Ron evil laughed. "I finally understood why things in my life didn't go as planned. It was all fucking Potter's fault! He stood in my spotlight. He never let me have anything and even with all his money his presents were at best pitiful. What's the point of having a rich friend if he doesn't even buy you something nice?"

"Ron, stop, you don't know what you're saying." Hermione hesitatingly took one step closer.

"You fucking Mudblood, shut your mouth and listen to me for once. I can't listen to you natter on anymore. I was just friends with you because you would be an easy lay before I got together with an honourable pureblood girl. Even Harry was fooled. I've never been and never will be your friend. I just wanted the fame and glory that came with Harry. But did he deliver? No, the bastard had to be humble and give it all away. Although the pocket money I received from Dumbles was a nice incentive to keep hanging around you nerds. But well he died so… My patience was wearing thin."

Hermione walked up to Ron and tried to take off the locket. ' _He can't mean this, he doesn't know what he's saying. It's the locket that's talking.'_

Ron closed his hand around her neck and squeezed. "How dare you attack me you fucking slut. I saw how you eye fucked Harry every time you guys whispered. And now you want to take the thing that has been keeping me sane. I'll kill you, than you can be with your precious Potter again." Ron spat at her.

Hermione tried her best to pry his fingers away from her throat, black spots were forming in front of her eyes. Right as she thought she could escape, a dull ache in her chest made her gasp. Ron dropped her on the floor and threw the knife away. He slug his packed backpack on his back and left without looking back.

Hermione was losing a lot of blood very quickly. She scooted closer to Harry and took him in her arms. She would hold the one she loved for so long in her last minutes on earth. Right as she took her last breath, her wards failed and the snatchers were able to collect their bodies. Lord Voldemort was sure to use Potter and his mudblood to dampen the spirits of the resistance and the war would be over soon.

* * *

 **As you can see this is a one shot, but there is room to make this the prologue of a time travel story. Yes this has been done many times, yes I know that you all have read more than your share. But I don't know if I don't want to take the plunge. I'll debate it some more but this story will stay a one shot. If I decide to expand on it, I will upload it in a new story!**


End file.
